Selfish
by Cranelove
Summary: Tommy and Kim run into each other in a Club. Can they finally get closure or there is still some flame between them?


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. Any characters that you don't recognize are mine. The lyrics of the song belong to N'SYNC. _

_A/N: This story is a present for a friend. So you know whoyou are great but you already knew that,I hope you like it. I want to Thank Gina for has corrected this story, Thank so much for helped with this. This is a true story, it happened to me years ago. I was a little young so the characters will act a little childish I know that,This a story to have fun, and my experience didn't end like this one. I knowLet me know what you think of the story. Now Read and Enjoy._

_Story: Selfish_

_By: Mili_

It was Friday night. Tommy Oliver was in his car on the way to the Seasons Angel Grove Hotel. He was a little anxious since he was picking up his date to go to Club Bird. It was a hot new place that just opened in the city a week ago and everyone gave it rave reviews. This was his first real date after his break up with Kat. They tried the long distance relationship thing for a while but they decided to break up afterall. That was months ago, and he has been to busy racing to date actually, he has been hiding in his racing to avoid the subject until now. His racing director asked him for a favor. His niece was taking a vacation in Angel Grove and since Tommy was around her age, he thought it would be nice for him to take her out on the town. As he pulled up to the hotel, Tommy fixed his shirt and checked himself in his mirror.

"Okay, Tommy my man, you look good." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, it having recently been cut into a short spiky hairdo. Everyone couldn't believe he actually cut his signature long locks, but he thought it made him look much older and hotter.

He got out of his car and walked to the door. There, he saw a beautiful girl of about twenty-one, wearing a black leather skirt with a white V-neck shirt and of course a leather jacket and high heels boots completed the package. The girl had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Are you Rachel?"

"Yes, you must be Tommy. Uncle Mike was right. "

He put out his hand to greet her. "About what?" Tommy asked confused.

Rachel shook her head "Never mind. Let's have some fun. Where are you taking me?" she asked, now even more excited about the date than before.

"It's a new place called Club Bird. I hope you like it." Tommy explained while walking with her to his car.

She smiled "I'm sure I will."

He opened the car door for her and then walked around to the driver side, '_Maybe I will have a great time' _he thought smiling as he got into the car.

----------

Kimberly stared out the window into the streets of Angel Grove. The town has changed so much on the outside, but for her it's still the same. She moved back to Angel Grove from Florida a few months ago. She was supposed to start next fall at Tampa Bay University but when her father called her to announce he was moving back to Angel Grove, she rushed over to him. "I'm coming with you," was all she could get out. Now, she is registered for fall classes at Angel Grove University. Meanwhile, she is taking this time before school starts to work as a secretary for her father. It helps her to spend some time with him and not feel like she was doing nothing.

When she was training for the Pan Globals, she finished high school, but when she started training for the Olympics; all dreams about College were set aside. Her mind, body, soul, and heart had to be in the Olympics, and she did it well. With two gold and one silver medals, she had reached her dream. Now it was time to move on. After that, she decided to go to college and study art. She would like to become a teacher some day.

Since she moved back home, she realized how much she had missed Angel Grove, and of course, her friends. That was the reason she finally made the decision to come back. She really missed them. Kim has seen almost all of her friends except for some that had left. Years ago, to her surprise, Billy announced that he wanted to live on Aquitar. She knew about that because Jason called her when Billy made the decision, but she still can't understand how someone afraid of fish left Earth to live in a world of nothing but fish. But he was in love, and maybe love can get through anything. She smiled at the idea of her friend. She just wants him to be happy, and if Cestria can make him happy, then she can accept it. She really misses him though. The other friend who left was Aisha. She has been living in Africa. After Kim won in the Olympics, she went to Africa to visit her friend, and they spent a few days together. Now they exchange phone calls at least once a month.

When Kim moved back with her father, she found out that Tania left to live in New York. She got a record deal and is in the process of recording her first album. Even Kat went to study ballet in London. Most of her other friends are still in Angel Grove, even Trini and Zack came back last year. Jason, Adam, and Rocky are studying hard in College. All of them have spent time together and it feels great to have the gang again all together again. Except... someone special is missing. Kim found out Tommy has been racing in the IRL series for the last year since he left his uncle's team. He is always traveling and even though she has been in town for a few months now, they haven't run into each other once. She thinks it's better this way. Their last conversation didn't go too well.

She sighed and turned to see the man driving the car. It was her date, Josh Harrell, one of her co-workers.

When she started working for her father, everything was perfect. Despite being the bosses' daughter, everyone treated her well, especially Josh. Josh was a really handsome boy, around 25, tall with blond hair, green eyes, really athletic. He was a Greek god, every woman's dream, but not Kim's. She doesn't understand it, but she doesn't feel very attracted to Josh. Since the moment he met her he has been asking her out. He was scared about her father, but he still had tried really hard to get a date with her. Unfortunately for him, she always said no.

Last week was her day to give in. He asked her out again and when she said yes, they were both surprised. She didn't know if she said yes because she really wanted to go out with him, or just to make him stop asking. Their evening went well. They went to a restaurant, talked a lot, and actually got to know each other better. He seemed to be a great guy. Two days later, they are on their second date. This time they decided to go to a new club that just opened, Club Bird. Josh has said great things about it. It was a great environment to dance, drink, and just leave everything behind and have fun.

"You are going to love this place. I hear it's the best club in town," Josh said, parking the car into the space.

"I'm sure we will have a great time." She gave him a bright smile.

"I hope so. You look beautiful tonight." He has been waiting for just the right moment to tell her that.

"So, am I to believe I wasn't beautiful any other night?"

Josh reached over and took her hand. "You are beautiful any day." He lightly kissed the hand he held then quickly got out of the car and opened Kim's door. She stood up and adjusted her jacket and miniskirt, then took his arm as they walked to the doors.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea; Maybe I can enjoy the night._' Kim thought on their way into the Club.

----------

There were a lot of people at the Club, it being the new hot place in town. On Friday night, everybody was glad it was the weekend, and the place looked amazing.

"You were right, this place is great," Kim yelled to Josh while they were walking hand in hand making their way through the crowd trying to find a table.

He yelled back without turning around. "Yeah, it's great!"

"OW!" Kim yelled, rubbing her arm. She had just bumped into a tall man also wading through the crowd.

"Sorry, my fault," the man said, turning to check that she was OK.

"It's OK." Kim didn't turn, she just started walking again.

"Kimberly?"

Kim instantly recognized that voice "Tommy?" She spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, very surprised to find her there. He didn't even know she was in town.

"Kim, are you all right?" Josh asked as he approached. He had noticed she had stopped walking and was no longer on his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured him, and then she did the only thing she could think of in that moment: she turned to give Tommy a light hug. She spoke again when she pulled back. "Hi, I moved back a few months ago, and you? I thought you were racing"

He was surprised by her gesture but returned the hug "Yeah, I had a little break and came to see my parents." There was a few awkward seconds of silence, until someone loudly cleared their throat.

"Tommy?" Rachel pulled Tommy's arm possessively.

"Sorry," Tommy shook his head. "Kim is an old friend of mine. Rachel, this is Kim. Kim, this is Rachel, my date."

"Nice to meet you." Kim held out her hand for Rachel. "Tommy, Josh. Josh, Tommy," Kim quickly explained, pointing to Josh.

"Nice to meet you," Tommy said politely.

'_Great! Just great. It's my first date in months and I have to bump into Kim, and of course she has to be on a date and the guy is really good looking.' _Tommy thought, watching the man holding his ex's hand.

Kimberly glanced at Tommy and his date. _'Great, just great! I finally open myself up to get to know Josh and I have to bump into Tommy. And of course he has to be on a date with a gorgeous girl!'_

They both shook their heads. _'And I thought I would enjoy the night,' _they both mumbled under their breaths.

Josh's voice brought back Kim from her thoughts to reality. "Kim, there is a free table in that corner. We should go," he said pointing to the table.

"Well, great to see you again Tommy. Nice meeting you Rachel. Have fun tonight! Goodbye." Kim smiled leading them to the table. _'That wasn't so bad, right?' _she thought, but then Josh's next words shook her world.

"Wait, why don't they join us?"

Kim's smiled faded as Tommy and Rachel turned toward them. She had to stop this before it got out of hand. "I don't think they would want that…"

"You two seem like you haven't seen each other in a long time. You can catch up and we all can get to know each other better," Rachel offered, taking part in the conversation.

Tommy tried also to stop it. "I think we should let them be alone…"

"Oh come on, the place is full! You won't find other table. Come and sit with us," Josh pressed them.

Tommy took a deep breath. Kim was doing the same.

"OK," he finally acquiesced.

"Alright," Kim tried to smile "Josh, why don't you go and have a seat while I go to the ladies' room."

"I need to go to the men's room, too," Tommy rushed to say.

"OK," Rachel said. She smiled at Josh. "Hi! I'm Rachel."

"Josh...nice to meet you." Josh smiled back.

----------

They made their way through the crowd to the bathrooms, the quietest part of the club where they could talk. To get to the bathrooms there was a narrow hallway. They stopped there in front each other, closer than they would have expected.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim said with her hands resting on her hips.

"What?" Tommy gasped.

Her eyes reflected how uncomfortable the situation was for her. "Don't play stupid with me Tommy."

He shook his head. "I didn't plan this. I didn't even know you were in town!"

"But you could have said 'thanks, but no thanks' to Josh's offer right?"

"The guy is right. It would take hours to get a table, besides what's the big deal? You're on date, and I'm on date. Come on Kim, we're adults."

"Adults? Ha!" Kim shook her head, laughing at him "Then why we haven't talked since we had that fight the night after the tournament?"

That was the time they 'discussed' the letter. They never really resolved anything. "Maybe this is fate telling us we need to resolve our differences?" Tommy said.

Kim let out a breath, she tried to calm down. "Ok, maybe you're right."

Tommy couldn't let this opportunity slip away. That night after the tournament they had a talk...well, if you could call that a talk. It was all civil until he lost his temper and started yelling at her because she cheated on him. She snapped back telling him she was alone and afraid. It all ended with both of them screaming at each other and then walking away. That was the last time they talked. Now years later, even though he hasn't thought about it in long time, there was still a question that he couldn't get out of his mind. He thought about how to bring up the subject.

"So, was Josh the guy from the letter? You've really dated for long time, huh?" he asked, trying to make it sound like a casual question.

Knowing Tommy's pride, Kim was sure she couldn't avoid the question. "No, Josh is not the guy from the letter."

Tommy was surprised. "What happened? Wasn't he 'THE ONE' that you couldn't let slip away?"

"It just didn't work out." She took a deep breath. This is the thing that has been haunting her for years. She knew that it was a big mistake. She really did find someone else. She felt lonely, and all the pressure was getting to her. Then there was Eddie, a really sweet boy. He was on the men's gymnastics team. He was also the new guy, alone in a new city. They started spending time together and the feelings started blooming. There was only one problem: Tommy. She didn't have a real relationship with Eddie when she decided to send that letter, but in that moment she felt it wasn't fair to hold back her feelings and she was sure Tommy was feeling the same. She knew Tommy felt attracted to Kat, and she thought it was best for both of them to let their hearts be free.

The first months with Eddie were so perfect. They spent a lot of time together, but there was always something that didn't seem right to Kim, even though she was happy because it was something new. But new doesn't necessary mean better. They started having problems, and Kim realized what they had wasn't perfect. It wasn't deep, it wasn't happy, it wasn't love, it wasn't real. She understood why. When she thought she needed something new, she was just missing what she'd always had. In the end, Eddie wasn't Tommy, and that was the problem. It cost her lots and lots of tears, and lots of pain to reach that conclusion.

When she came back to the tournament, she had the hoped that Tommy felt the same way, but all her hopes were blown away when she saw him with Kat. He had found himself a replacement for her. Over the years, she has learned to live with her decision...her mistake. It cost her so much to realize that all she wanted was what she already had.

"I made a mistake," she whispered, lowering her gaze. She couldn't face him, not now, not yet.

She spoke very softly, but Tommy still heard her. He knew why she was hiding her eyes from him, but for now he fought to push those thoughts away. "What about Josh?"

"He's just a friend from work," Kim assured him. "What about you? I thought you were dating Kat?"

"No, we decided to break up. I don't think I'm very good at long distant relationships." He said the last part in a playful mood, making Kim smile.

"What about Rachel? She seems nice."

"I guess so," Tommy smiled her. "Come on; let's get back to the table. I'm dying to get to know Josh better."

"Why?" Kim stared at him, lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm like a brother to you, remember? I have to approve of the man you date." He smiled before he started off to their table.

"Tommy?" she called out, following him.

------------

When Tommy and Kim arrived at the table, they were relived to see that their uncomfortable departure apparently wasn't noticed by Rachel and Josh,

who sat there talking quietly. When they got to the table, they apologized for leaving and sat next to their respective dates, and ended up facing each other. They started talking about how they all met and what they were doing in Angel Grove. Josh explained how he had been enamored since the first moment he saw Kim at the office. Tommy knew all about that. He also felt something the first time he saw her in the high school hallway years ago. He knows exactly how her smile can drag you into her spell and how her gaze can haunt you in your dreams. Tommy shook his head to push away those thoughts and, the conversation kept going. Everything was fine until Josh mentioned how Kim told him about her days in Florida, how hard it was for her, and how she had to leave everything behind to make her dream come true. He also said how proud he was of her for all that she accomplished.

All those painful memories came back to Tommy as he listened to the man sit next to Kim and act like he knew how difficult it was for her. He wasn't with her, he didn't even know her then. Tommy did. Her leaving was hard for everyone, especially him, but he knew it was her dream and he tried to support her during that time. She pushed him away, and it was clear now to Tommy that she felt it was a mistake, but it doesn't change the fact that she hurt him.

"Josh, what do you think about long distance relationships?" Tommy asked abruptly. Kim's smile faded immediately when she heard the question, _'The conversation seemed to be going well. What does Tommy have on his mind?_' she thought.

Josh took some time to answer. "Well, I think if there is enough love between two people, the distance can't change that," Josh said, and both of girls at the table smiled at him.

Tommy shook his head. "I used to think that, but apparently there are times when love isn't enough," Tommy said coldly, watching Josh, but it was clear to Kim that his comment was not intended for Josh. '_Two can play that game_' Kim thought wickedly, turning to Rachel.

"So, Rachel. You are really beautiful...tall, blonde, green eyes, totally Tommy's type," Kim commented.

"Excuse me?" Rachel felt a little uncomfortable with that comment, and so did Tommy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing! I'm just saying that she's the type of girl you like. I'm sure you like the blonde type so much you couldn't wait until your ex-girlfriend left town so you could go out with another girl."

"Were you two more than friends in high school?" Josh asked.

"My girlfriend knew that she could trust me," Tommy snapped. "It's a shame that I couldn't say the same about her."

The comment hit the target. "I need some fresh air." Kim stood up and walked out before Josh could offer to go with her.

"I need to go to the bathroom again," Tommy said suddenly, following Kim outside. Rachel and Josh just sat there, confused about the situation between those two.

When Kim arrived in the bathroom hallway, she leaned against the wall and Tommy stood in front of her. Neither spoke; their heads were down.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked softly, still staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think this was a very good idea." Kim took a deep breath. This wasn't something she was expecting to or even ready to confront yet, at least not tonight.

Tommy stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry Kim. It was just that when I heard Josh say how proud he was of you, I just got mad. I should be the one telling everyone how proud I am of you. I saw you training hard for almost 3 years and I know how much it meant to you. When I saw you at the Pan Globals, you were amazing on the beam. I knew you could do it."

Kim lifted her head to meet his eyes. They were standing really close now. "You watched the Pan Globals?"

"Of course, and the Olympics too. I had to see you," he told her, tracing her face with his eyes.

"I wish you had been there," she whispered.

"I was," he whispered back. Their eyes refusing to leave the others gaze, they couldn't get much closer. The feelings were coming back fast.

Kim shook her head, coming back to reality. "We should go back." Kim lowered her head to tear away from his eyes. She felt the heat rising.

"Yeah," he answered, but didn't make an attempt to move away from her.

"Go" she said, putting her hands on his chest. In her mind, she wanted to push him away, but she couldn't.

"Sure."

A few seconds later, nothing has changed. "So… you're not moving," Kim said.

"Neither are you," he told her back softly, leaning into her.

"I was waiting for you." She turned her head, trying to avoid his approaching lips.

"Sorry." He stopped half-way.

"Maybe I should walk back first," Kim said firmly.

"Ok," Tommy answered. He waited for her to move "So...You're not moving," he said this time when she didn't make an attempt to walk away from him, either.

'_I'm trying, but my legs are not responding'_ Kim wanted to say, but she knew she couldn't. She shook her head. "Right, sorry." She pushed him slightly away from her to leave room for her to walk back to the table. He followed her close behind.

------------

Despite the weird feelings Kim was having for Tommy right now, she did realize that she and Tommy are not together. They are actually on dates with other people that night, so she decided to try and not ruin her night with Josh, or Tommy's with Rachel.

"Sorry," Kim apologized to Josh when she arrived at the table. Tommy took his seat again next to Rachel, in front of Kim.

Josh stared at her with concern. "Everything Ok?" he whispered, helping her with her chair.

She smiled him while taking a seat. "Yes, everything is perfect now."

"Great! Rachel was telling me that she is studying Economics in LA," Josh tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I love just numbers," Rachel explained, with a proud smile on her face.

"Me too! I'm an accountant," Josh replied to her. Tommy finally took part in the conversation.

"That's interesting. I'm thinking of leaving stock car racing and starting college. I'm interested in paleontology. Maybe some day I'll become a teacher," he explained.

Kim almost fell out of her chair. "You, a Paleontology teacher? Ok, that's news. I thought you wanted to run your own Dojo?"

Tommy sighed remembering his old dreams. "Yeah, but I don't know. I guess I've changed and I have other interests now."

"I can tell. I never expected you to start racing, either. How did you get into that world?" Kim asked really interested in how he changed his mind.

"I love to feel the adrenaline, and to feel all the power of that car is amazing!" His eyes sparkled with light, similar to what children do on Christmas Eve.

Kim smiled. How she has missed that light in his eyes..."Yeah, you always loved excitement, and you know you could always do anything you wanted. I'm sure you are going to be a great teacher."

Tommy smiled at her, feeling that connection that they always had coming back. Their gazed crossed the table, and now their eyes are lost in the other's. Their hearts filled with that warm feeling they had every time they were together.

Josh cleared his throat, breaking the awkwardness of the moment. "Kim also wants to become a teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm going to start next fall studying Art," she explained shyly.

"You'll be a fantastic teacher! You were always so great with kids," Tommy assured her, smiling.

Kim smiled back at him. "You were amazing with kids too."

Their eyes meet again and it seems that they can't help it. Josh and Rachel kept talking, and they didn't hear anything the other couple was saying at first, barely aware of the other conversation. Tommy and Kim also seemed to have forgotten that there were other people with them at the table. Eventually. Josh took notice and tried to act friendly, but he recognized the gazes between his date and her friend and he couldn't take it anymore. Rachel didn't seem too happy about it, either.

"Kim, do you want to dance?" Josh asked gently.

"Oh!" Kim shook her head, trying to return her mind to the table. "Sure. We'll be back," she said. Josh took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Tommy watched her leave and then turned to his date. "Rachel, would you like to dance?"

"Oh, great! You remembered I was here!" She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You haven't heard anything I said the whole night."

Tommy took a deep breath to clear his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm surprised to see Kim here, and I haven't been on a date in long time. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I mean, I understand. Now we're alone and we can talk." She smiled him.

"Yeah." Tommy can't believe what he is doing. He is on date with a beautiful girl, but he can't keep his eyes off his ex. He hadn't had those thoughts about Kim in years. When he was with Kat, they had a great relationship and he thought he was over Kim.

Rachel started talking again and he tried to focus on her. He heard her until his eyes fell on Kim on the dance floor. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It seemed every move of her body called to him, like she was trying to seduce him. She felt his eyes on her, and she looked to the table. Everything seemed to blur...people disappeared. There was just Kim and Tommy there. Kim couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing, but she couldn't stop her body and she didn't want to try either. She loves the way he is watching her, how his eyes follow every move she made. She heard her name. It wasn't Tommy, but there was none else there. She heard it again. Regaining her senses, she found Josh staring at her with concern.

"Kim?" He took her by the shoulder. "Kim, are you all right?"

She seemed lost, looking down at the floor. She lifted her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm fine... I just need to go to the bathroom again."

"I'm going with you this time," Josh rushed to say, holding her arm.

She smiled, trying to calm his worries. "No, I'm fine, don't worry," she said taking her arm from him. She made her way through the crowd to the bathroom.

Tommy followed her with his eyes, then he turned to Rachel. "Do you want another drink?" he asked her. "I'll be right back." He left the table before she answered his question.

---------

Tommy found her in the bathroom hallway, leaning against the wall, her face covered with her hands. "What the hell was that?" he yelled her, exasperated.

Kim knew he would come after her "What? I didn't do anything," she said innocently, her face showing no emotion.

Tommy answered harshly. "Oh, yeah? You always dance like that, right?"

"So, what do you care how I dance?"

"You know you were dancing like that for me. Please!" He rolled his eyes. "Look Kim, we had something. You cheated on me, we broke up, and I moved on. I'm on a date now. Why can't you just accept that?"

If Kim hadn't been so confused about her feelings right then, she would have slapped him and walked off without any explanation. She looked at him and took a deep breath before trying to explain her different point of view about what happened between them. "Yes Tommy we had something, but there were some 'circumstances' that separated us, and we both moved on. We are both on dates tonight, but I think you are the one that can't accept I'm here with another man. You have been watching me all night!"

"Oh, please!" Tommy chuckled. "You have been watching me all night too, and that dance made it really obvious."

"What was so obvious?"

"That you still have feelings for me!"

"Really?" Kim laughed. "Funny, because I thought it was the other way around. For me, it's obvious that you still have feelings for me!"

"Oh right! How can I forgive the person that ripped my heart out and humiliated me in front of my friends? Someone that didn't even have enough respect to at least call me to give me the news that she had found other man." Kim stood there in shock from his words, her tears fighting to run free, the impact of his words hit their target. "Kim, I…"

She interrupted him. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't want any of that happen. I thought it was better to send you that letter. It was so hard for me, I couldn't face you."

He took a deep breath to calm his emotions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you that way. I guess all those feelings have been inside me all this time and I had to dig them out."

She understood him. "We never really talked about this before."

"I think the problem is that we never had a real closure." He moved closer to her.

"That's because you started screaming at me," she tried to explain.

He shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. I meant that we never really got the closure to our relationship. I wasn't expecting that letter, and it was hard to accept the idea that it was over."

"It was hard for me too." She looked down.

He stepped closer to her and she didn't seem to mind. "I always regretted that we never had a goodbye kiss."

"You think that's what we need to make amends?" she asked, scared of the situation, of how close they are standing, and of the answer to the question.

"I don't know," he whispered before he put his hand on her face. He started caressing her cheek, and she leaned in to meet his touch. Their eyes locked again. Tommy bent down towards her and brushed his lips to hers. Their mouths came together, finding each other for the first time in years. They discovered the perfect rhythm, matching each other like their lips have found their missing half. Kim placed her arms around his neck while he held her close, the kiss becoming deeper now, their mouths finding an intense need for the other. Her hand caressed the back of his neck, fingers running through his hair. His hand wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. The need for air separated them at some point, but they didn't break their embrace.

"Well, I think that was goodbye. Yeah, that was exactly what we needed," he whispered, trying to catch his breath, loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah, I…" Kim tried to recover her breath. "I'm going to go back to…um…with…um," she stammered.

"Josh?"

"Yeah! Josh." She smiled shyly.

"I'll go to Rachel," he told her.

"Good.." They smiled, and then he lead the way to the table._  
_

_-----------_

Kim found Josh on his way to the bathroom, looking for her. Tommy saw him and kept walking to the table to see Rachel.

"I'm sorry Josh. I don't know what happened, but I'm better now," she assured him, smiling.

"Kim, we need to talk." They walked to the hallway in front the bathrooms.

"Like I said, I'm better now," Kim explained to him.

Josh shook his head. "No Kim, you aren't."

"What?"

"Look, it's obvious that you've been distracted the whole night." You'd have to be blind to not notice that she hasn't been herself all evening.

Kim sighed. "Josh, I know that, and I'm really sorry, but don't worry. Like I said, I'm better now."

"Kim, you are a great girl, and it was amazing to go out with you, but it's clear to me that there are some unresolved things between you and Tommy. You two have to talk about them before you date anyone else."

"But Josh, we already talk about that, and it's over."

"Kim, I can see by the look in your eyes that it's not over. It's ok, I understand." He placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Josh, I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this tonight," she assured him. He smiled at her.

"It's Ok . I would take you home, but I think you and Tommy need some time together, and Rachel needs a ride to her hotel."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, while you two were lost in each other, Rachel and I talked. She seems like a great girl, and I want to get to know her better," Josh explained. Kim followed where his eyes lead to the table where Tommy and Rachel were talking.

"I'm happy that at least you didn't have a bad night."

"No it was great. Weird but great. Thanks Kim." They embraced like good friends.

"Thank you Josh," Kim said before Josh left her, then she saw Tommy approaching. They walked to the door where they met Josh and Rachel, also leaving together. "Can you believe that?"

"What did she tell you?"

"That I seemed in another place all night and that maybe I have to resolve some things before I start dating again," Tommy said. "I don't know what she was talking about."

"Josh said the same thing."

Tommy turned to stand in front of Kim. "It's their loss." He smiled at her, their eyes meeting again.

"About the kiss," they said in unison, laughing..

"You go," Tommy said.

Kim shook her head, "No, you first."

Tommy took a deep breath before he spoke. "Kim, that kiss...It didn't feel like a goodbye at all." He moved closer to Kim, staring her straight in the eyes. "For me it was more like a HEL...LO!"

"I didn't feel like a hello to me," Kim rushed to say. Tommy's face fell, so she lifted his chin. "It felt more like a WELCOME BACK."

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, trying to keep his voice straight.

"Well, I need a ride home," Kim said, an innocent look on her face.

"I can take you, but with one condition..."

"And what would that be?" Kim asked, confused, raising one eyebrow.

He took her hand. "You have to show me more of those moves on the dance floor."

She laughed. "That's worth more that a ride home."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Now we're talking."

"Let's go Beautiful." They walked hand in hand to the dance floor where they danced, happy to know that they were right, they had a great time the whole rest of the night..

_The end_


End file.
